


Coffee Bloggers

by MaryBond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is an artist, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Everybody are dorks, Everybody is a F1cking vine meme, Everybody is in the LGBTQ+ community, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is Dog trainer/Artist, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance is a make-up artist, Lance's Father is homophobic, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pidge and Allura are in a none sexual relationship, Pidge is a breathing vine, Shiro is a photographer, Sub Lance (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Super fluffy and lovey-dovey, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBond/pseuds/MaryBond
Summary: This is a story where almost everyone in Voltron is a Youtuber, and make blogs. They'll answer questions from the comment section, and the comments could have an effect on the story and can change the way things go, except for what I already tagged that is cannon in this story. There will be rules and limits to the comments, which will be explained in the book. Other than that, this is a College/Coffee/Blogger Au that takes place in New York City.
Relationships: Acxa/Lotor (Voltron) ×, Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance's Family (Voltron) ×, Matt Holt/Romelle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Lance's post

(okay everybody! Here are the rules for this story! 1# try to avoid rude comments or very negative words because I will still use them in the story and it can affect the characters, but the Characters/me will also have a comeback for it. If your correcting me, informing me, or just want to speak your mind about how you feel about my story, it's fine, just don't be a d!ck about it. 2# there will be times in the story where the Characters might not be recording. Questions about those will not be answered unless you roleplay as if you saw it, or you were there. That way, when the characters read your comments, they can react to you. And it is possible if you describe how you {or your OC} looks you can even meet the Characters. Just comment on how or where you might meet them/bump into them. 3# is you can challenge the Characters to all sorts of Youtube Challenges, or request videos that they can make or play certain games. 4# No attacking each other or certain characters because you hate them or disagree. You can say what's on your mind like I said before, just don't be a d!ck. 5# Try and keep it somewhat appropriate. though I don't really mind since this book will have Smut in it sooner or later. Other than that, this is a world even you can be apart of! If I get comments, you can direct them to a character, and I will have them answer it the best I can think they would. Their personalities aren't exactly the same as it is in the animated series, but it is similar. So if the characters are "acting out of Character" to you, that's because they aren't the same characters. They are in new environments, lived in different lives, and had different experiences. Other than that, let's get right into it!)

“Hello again everyone! And if you are new to my channel, my name is Lance McClain, I’m nineteen years old, born in Cuba but raised in the U.S and on my way into college! I’m heading to New York City, to start my new life. As you all know, I have been wanting to move to New York for forever! And if you have been here long enough, then you will remember my ranting on about the College this College called the Garrison. It’s a College for all sorts of art, Make-up, Hairstyling, Fashion, Culinary, or just some plain old’ art classes. Anyways, I’m leaving today, and I wanted to take you all on this little journey with me. ”  
“Currently, I am on a plane heading straight over there to meet my online best friend, and now roommate Hunk! I have known him for three years, and I trust him with my LIFE! He is such a sweet guy that I trust so much. You might all remember him from my last two videos when we were talking about the dangers of eating food high in carbs. The truth is, he and his girlfriend are the only ones that know about my sexuality, other than my siblings and you guys of course. When meeting me, and if I am with my family, then I am straight as a needle. The truth is after I turned thirteen is when I realized I’m actually Bisexual! I have a habit of flirting with loads of people when my parents are away, so living in the city this far from them? Heck, I could now even have a boyfriend and my parents would never find out! I am feeling really confident about my sexuality and talking about it with others.”  
“Hello everybody this is your pilot speaking, I just wanted to wish you all a good day and a happy flight.” Lance looked at the ceiling irritatedly as it zoomed into his face.  
“Excuse me.” It then cut back to how it was normally zoomed out and said. “Well, anyway, back to my story. I am really hoping to get a boyfriend this year. Nothing wrong with having a girlfriend, I was just had enough with them considering how much my dad has been trying to force me in so many straight relationships, I am ready for a gay one now. Actually, I’m looking forward to it. I know you all might be worried that my family might find this, and I am sorry to say this, but my parents are pretty much boomers, mostly my dad. They haven’t even seen a youtube video before, so I am not worried at all. Well, I’m going to take a nap while listening to Audible, I have been reading the book series Fablehaven, and I am on the second book. I really love it, and if you all want you can start your one month trial to test it out, listen to some books in your car, you can use the code SharpShooter for a discount, and I’ll see you all in a bit.”  
“Okay, the plane just landed, and I just grabbed all my bags. I found my pink glossy lips guys! Look how cute! I love make-up but I don’t slash can’t usually wear a full face that much, considering I am home a lot. But I never go anywhere without my lips did.” Lance pulled his bag down towards the escalating stairs and turned the camera around to show that he saw two signs that said.  
“Welcome to New York Lance McClain!” He gasped as he saw them, running towards them, despite my stuff hitting the back of his heel as he ran.  
“Hunk! Shay! Oh my god, you’re even cuter in real life! Let me give you a kiss!” He said as I kissed both of their cheeks. “I am so happy I finally get to meet you guys in person! Also just so you know, I’m recording, just so you know.”  
“Lance! It’s so good to meet you in person too! You’re shorter than I expected!” Hunk laughed as he picked him up into a bear hug, Shay joining in.  
“Yes, you are so pretty today too.” She said.  
“Thank you shay! And you’re as lovely as ever, but that’s to be expected. If you guys didn’t know, this is Shay, the goddess of the cinnamon rolls.” He said.  
“Well, you’re not wrong. She is the loveliest girl I ever laid eyes on.” Hunk Agreed as he set Lance down. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
“You two are too much,” She said with a sigh.  
“Now, Pidge and Allura are waiting in the car for us. We’re all going out to eat with friends, do you want to come with us, or do you want us to drop you off at the apartment and get your stuff to settle in?” He asked.  
“I’ll go with you! Unpacking can wait.” He said as we hurried outside towards a Green car. They all got in the back and Lance said.  
“Hey Pidge, just so you know, I’m recording, is it okay if I show your face?”  
“Uh, yeah sure,” Pidge said as Lance turned the camera towards them.  
“You guys all know Pidge from my gaming channel, she goes at RugRatGenius, and this is their girlfriend I believe who I have not met before. Hi! I’m Lance, nice to meet you.  
“Hello, my name is Allura, a pleasure to meet you.” She said as she shook Lance’s hand.  
“She is the queen of beauty,” Pidge said sticking their hands to do an Italian kiss. “And yee, it is me. You can just call me Runt like the others do.”  
“You forgot to say Gremlin. And Jesus Christ, can you even drive?” He laughed. “I thought you were still in high school, how old are you?”  
“They’re almost twenty. So they’re a bit older than you Lance.” Hunk laughed.  
“Yup.”  
“Woah Woah Woah, hold up a second! I just realized. You’re telling me baby Grinch over here is dating this chick? Her accent makes her sound like a fuckin queen!” I said.  
“That’s cause she is, bitch,” Pidge said and started up the car. Anyways, we’re going to the same college too, I did game design and digital art. We all share the same apartment room since it’s so big. After that, it was all decided to start our own little club-like thing.”  
“What do you do in this so-called club?” I asked.  
“Drink coffee, and we all just chat about anything really. And if one of us is struggling with something, we made a pact to help that person out as much as possible, then in return, they owe us an IOU. We can do almost whatever we want with this IOU, like daring them to something, make them help you with something, or do chores for you. That sort of thing. I usually use it to make them study with me or tutor me.”  
“I see,” Lance said. “That sounds pretty neat. I would love to be apart of the club! Think of all the things I could do with an IOU! Ugh, Hunk! You didn’t tell me you had the coolest friend group ever!”  
“Really? I guess I didn’t. I need to praise you guys more I guess!” Hunk laughed. “I think you might really like Adam though, you two are a lot alike.”  
“Well, you are about to meet him too. Cause, we’re already here!” Pidge said as they practically kicked open their car door.  
“Pidge! We talked about this, your things are never going to last long if you don’t take care of them properly.” Allura scolded.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Pidge sighed.  
We all walked into a cute little cafe, that had tumbler written all over it. He sat down at a large table, with three other people. They lowered their voices as to not disturb anyone.  
“Hey Shiro, this is Lance, my best friend that I told you about.” Hunk said as he sat down. A man that looked to be about in his early thirties, but had a patch of white hair on his head smiled at Lance and stuck out his arm.  
“Nice to meet you, Lance, I’m Shiro, and this is my fiance Adam.” Lance noticed he had a prosthetic arm on his other. It didn’t stop him from shaking his hand though.  
“Nice to meet you two,” he said. “I hope you guys don’t mind being on camera.”  
“Not at all, most of us are YouTubers, so we’re on camera nearly daily,” Shiro said.  
“And I am Coran! A Pleasure to meet you, my boy!” he said as he shook Lance’s hand fiercely. He had ginger hair and looked strangely a lot like Nigel. Lance smiled and said.  
“Nice to meet you too!” and laughed as he sat down and then began exploding with all sorts of stories. Lance laughed and talked with them all, getting to know each and every one of them. Lance edited most of their conversation out. Adam was constantly checking his watch, then sighed and said.  
“Shiro, he’s late again! I think I am going to call him.”  
“Relax Adam, he’s just been busy lately. You don’t need to babysit him anymore, remember?” Shiro Laughed.  
“I’m sorry, who?” Lance asked.  
“My little brother. He should be here soon- ah wait! There he is, on the motorcycle.” He was right, a red motorcycle then parked into the place, and a person with a black leather jacket, pants and boots came in. He sat down and took off his helmet.  
“Sorry, I’m late. Got stuck in traffic again.” He said. He had one ear that had at least five piercings on it, while the other only had three. He had dark circles around his beautiful purple colored eyes. Lance cut the video to him sitting in a closet and said.  
“I just wanted to say, he might be the hottest dude I have ever met in my life. I think he might be a secret model or something. Also, as you can tell, I am now in the closet for this guy. But he knows I’m Bi now.” The video then cut back to the dinner table at the Cafe, where everybody was still chatting.  
“Don’t even try to lie this time Keith, we all know you were falling asleep on your way here,” Pidge said, wrapping their arm around Allura. He had a handsome face, with dark hair that was cut into a mullet.  
“Keith, this is Lance, my best friend.” Hunk said proudly. Keith looked over at him, and with a playful smile said.  
“Hey.”


	2. I've fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to flirt with a cute boy and become a gay disaster, and fail. Also, Kosmo tries to comfort me.

Keith’s POV

“Hello again, Keith here, welcome back to my channel. Uhm, if you don’t know me, then, Uhm, my name is Keith Kogane, I’m a dog trainer slash artist, I usually record videos giving tips on art and dog training, and I sometimes vlog. I am twenty years old, and I go to Garrison College. And for my fans, as most of you might know, I’m gay, and Uhm, I know a lot of my subscribers are here because of that. Well, for those fans, I have a story for you today. As you might know, I have a club with all of my friends, where we dare each other and stuff like that. But last night, one of my friends, Hunk, you can go check out his videos, I’ll put his channel down in the description. But anyways, Hunk brought one of his friends, who I will not be named, to our little hangout spot. And let me just tell you! He was so gorgeous, and I was so unprepared, my flirting skills were way down there.” The screen cut from Keith sitting down to him standing up throwing his chair, to back sitting down.   
“I was so off my game! It makes me so mad!” he laughed, digging his fingers through his hair. “Shiro and Adam were there too! The entire time, Shiro was just looking at me like ‘“what are you doing?”’ and I was just like ‘I don’t!’ I was seriously close to just standing up with the last bit of dignity I had left, and just leaving halfway through the conversation. He was even recording for his youtube video too! So everything was on camera. I mean, if you hardly know me, and you see that it’s really not that bad. But if you really do know me and my flirting skills, which are usually really good, then it just makes you want to cringe so bad. And I looked like a piece of gothy trash that day. I was wearing a full black leather outfit because all the rest of my clothes were in the laundry, I had dark circles under my eyes because of Kosmo keeping me up all night, and I was using my motorcycle that day, so my hair was a mess. Ugh!” The video cut to Keith sitting on his bed petting Kosmo.  
“Why does daddy have to be such an emo mess?” It cut back to him sitting in front of the camera.  
“Here is how it went, the conversation started with me apologizing…” 

(here is a flashback to the events because I feel like explaining it through Keith would be hard.”

“Sorry, I’m late. Got stuck in traffic again.” He said, his throat feeling dry.  
“Don’t even try to lie this time Keith, we all know you were falling asleep on your way here,” Pidge said, wrapping their arm around Allura. He smirked and rolled my eyes.  
“Keith, this is Lance, my best friend.” Hunk said proudly. He didn’t even notice him before. Keith thought he was really cute. He guessed that he might have been Hispanic. He had very tan skin with beautiful icy blue eyes that really stood out on his body. His body wasn’t half bad either, with a slim waist and nice ass.

“The best ass I have ever seen.” Keith in front of the Camera said. 

“Hey,” He said, smirking again, no longer feeling as tired as he was a few minutes ago. His glossy lips curled into a sile as he said.  
“Hey to you too. It’s nice to meet you, Keith, I’m Lance.” He said, placing his hand on his chin. He was wearing a blue shirt with a long, light grew cardigan that slid off his right shoulder. Keith couldn’t tell if it was too big, or part of the design.   
“Nice to meet you too, Lance. So, what brings you to the club?” He asked, leaning back against his chair. He beamed like a lamp and said.  
“I guess I’m now your new roommate. I’m over here cause I am going to the same college as them, and I need a place to stay for the time being. I thought it would be just me and Hunk, but I guess you guys are here too.” He said, sitting up straighter with pride. Back to Keith and the camera.

“So yeah, we’re living with each other. I’m not worried about anyone hearing me right now, considering I’m the only one home right now, other than Matt, but he’s probably sleeping. But now you actually get my pain! At least I have all the time in the world to make up for the biggest failure attempts of flirting I have ever had.” Now back to the story.

“Awe, this is his first year living without his parents, he’s just as giddy as a ten year old that gets to have a sleepover for two whole days.” Adam laughed.  
“Well, I’m sorry!” He laughed. “I have always had my parents be very picky about almost everything I do, so it’s going to be nice to wear the clothes I want without them reading the bible to me or something afterward. Oh Dios mío, it’s so annoying. I mean, my father threw a fit for almost two hours because I wore lipstick, and it was too pink or red.”   
“At least they let you wear some lipstick,” Pidge said.  
“They don’t. They just don’t pay that much attention to notice that much, so I stuck with colors similar to my skin tone, or just plain lip gloss.” He chatted. One of Coran’s waiters came over here and handed Keith his daily order of coffee. He took a sip before saying.  
“So like, are you gay?” Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes before laughing.

“What the hell was I thinking?!” Keith said, pacing around in circles. “ArE yoU Gay?” He copied with a deeper mocking voice. “What the actual FuCk!”

“I’m, Uhm, no. I’m Bisexual, though I have usually leaned in towards girls. I have had a few crushes on guys.” He said. 

“I mean, yes! Score one for me! But what the actual hell is wrong with me?”

“Oh really,” said Allura. Shiro turned his head slowly looking at Keith with pain in his eyes. “I was sure we had another gay member in the club. I guessed I just assumed by the way you dress, and your lip gloss.”  
“Does it stand out that much?” he said, his fingertips gently brushing against his bottom lip. Keith shivered.  
“No, not at all. As I said, I just assumed things.” Allura shrugged. She glanced at Keith, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh, okay. Well, who are the gay members then? Let me guess, Shiro and Adam of course, Coran, hmm, he looks straight but might have had a fantasy with a guy in it, I know Hunk is Straight. Is that it? Keith looks too much like a straight E-boy to be gay.”

“He thought I was straight! Am I somehow failing to be the gay mess I thought I was? That really hurt.”

“Well, I am,” Keith said, feeling somewhat offended. “And what’s wrong with looking like an E-boy? It’s trending anyways!”  
“Oh, okay, I really couldn’t tell,” Lance said.  
“And Coran is also gay. He is currently dating my father, but I see him more as my gay uncle then another father.” Allura said with a giggle.  
“Oh really!” Lance said. “I guess I’m really bad at this then. Also, Keith, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings or nothing bro, but why? Why a mullet? With all the sexy hair cuts you could have gotten, why?”  
“It’s-! It is not a mullet!” Keith said irritatedly.  
“Sorry to break to you pal, but it is.” Lance nodded, closing his eyes sadly.  
“He’s right Keith.” Pidge agreed.   
“Stay out of this Runt!” Keith yelled.  
“Sure, If you stop yelling Cowboy.” They said back.  
“Oh, I thought you were joking about the Runt thing. You guys actually call each other by those names?” Lance said with an adorable snort. 

“He snorted. Oh my god, he snorted. My gay heart melted.”

“Yup, I’m Runt, Keith is Cowboy or some times Hot-Head, Shiro is Dad, Adam is Mom, Allura is Queen, Hunk is Cinnamon roll, Shay is Rocky, Coran is Coran Coran the gorgeous man. My brother Matt, who isn’t here today, we call him Meme #27.”  
“What’s Meme #27 mean?” Lance asked.  
“That isn’t for you or the world to know.” They answered.   
“Oh, okay,” Lance said, looking kind of nervous at that statement. “Well, do I get a nickname?” Lance asked.   
“Sure, but Dad has to give to you, and it must be approved by Mom.” They said with a nod. “So Shiro, what’s it going to be.”  
“Hmm, SharpShooter?”  
“Kinky,” Lance said suddenly. “Uhg, sorry, habit,” he said with a chuckle. “Go on.”  
“Hmm, I think Baby Blue will do. Or just Blue.” Shiro said.  
“Why’s that?” Lance asked, tilting his head adorably.   
“Because the first thing I noticed about you was your eyes! They’re super pretty. And Baby blue is Adam’s favorite color.” Shiro said nodding thoughtfully.  
“I like it.” Keith agreed. 

“Like right there! There were so many things I could have said that was super cool and super sexy! Baby blue. There are so many ways I could have made that a whole lot more flirtatious and hot. I literally, hate myself right now.” Keith said, making fake sobbing noises on his bed.

“I like it! Super cute and sexy name too. Wow, you’re good at this. Well, I’m super hungry. Do you mind if I order something?” Lance asked.  
“Go right ahead. Since you’re a new member of the club, and you probably don’t have a job, I’ll give you a discount!” Coran said. “And if you’re interested, I am looking for some new employees.”  
“Oh yes! I would love to work here, it’s so cute and stylish. Thank you so much!” Lance said standing up. “Wow, this is probably the luckiest day I have ever had in my life. A new apartment, a new job, and a whole new friend group. Wow, someone up there really loves me.” 

“After that, we all ate and went home. I was so disappointed at my self, but seeing La- Uhm, that boy’s eyes light up with so much excitement was a real treat. Anyways, I haven’t posted in a while, so I just wanted a video of me doing something. If you like this video, please like and subscribe, and there will be more. I’ll update you if any of my flirting has some success. Until next time my newborn gay-bies. Bye!”


	3. Pidge's Camera 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I and my Girlfriend Allura tell stories! Gay messes to Karens!!!

Pidge’s Camera

Pidge was sitting on a rolling chair in the middle of her bedroom, holding a ukulele. She lifted her hand up slowly, the stuck the cords as hard as she could before saying.  
“Welcome my beautiful laddies, gorgeous guys, and binary daises. It’s me, RugRatgenious here, and I’m back with another story to tell. As you all know, I live in a very large apartment with a bunch of homo disasters. Manly Keith, but you get my point. And as of late, my friend LoverBoiLance has moved in with me and my roommates. If you have ever seen Lance on his Instagram or youtube videos, and wonder ‘is this what he really looks like?’ then the answer is yes. He is a very gorgeous boy, with a really big heart. Along with, other things.” It zoomed into their faces, as they blinked rapidly and coughed loudly.  
“Ass.” They whispered as it zoomed back out.  
“Anyways, and yesterday, Keith’s final decision to make his move again. If you have seen his last video then you would know about the little incident he had a few nights before. So I’m sitting at the dining room table, trying to drink some damn coffee, because it’s like, five o’clock in the mornin. Lance comes out, he’s a hot mess, hair all over the place, clothes barely even fitting him. He grabs a mug, and here comes mister insomniac from his room, dressed all nice for his class and shit.” Pidge zoomed it on their face again.  
“I literally confused at why he even gets dressed all nice just for some paintings. But when I see him in class, he has a whole new outfit. Where the actual fuck does his clothes go??? Where does he get dressed up? Why does he wear such a nice outfit to college but has a whole new one when he steps into class? I call that witchery right there.” Allura walked in, yawning.  
“Good morning Pidge. Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know you were recording.” She said as she walked over to the camera. “Hey guys!” she said in a tired voice. Pidge kissed Allura’s cheeks and said.  
“It’s fine honey, I’m just talking about the incident that happened yesterday morning with Keith.”   
“Oh.” she started to laugh. “Alright, well I’m going to take a shower! You finish your video.” She said as she kissed Pidges cheek back.  
“Ah, I love her so much.” Pidge sighed happily. “Also, if you want, you can go check out her channel at Allura/1#Queen in the description below where she makes vlogs about dieting and other beauty tricks. Anyways, Lance is trying to make himself some coffee, when Keith comes into the room.”

(Flash back~!)

“Well, you look like a hot mess,” Keith said smirking. Lance rubbed his eyes and tried to look at Keith.  
“You look not so dark this morning,” Lance said sluggishly yawning. “Why the hell are you dressed up like a hitman?” Keith laughed and said.  
“I have a life you know? Sometimes you’re supposed to dress professionally for things.”   
“Yeah, like being a hitman,” Lance said again as he grabbed his cup of coffee and poured milk into it. “Well, I’m not fucking ready to be talked to. So, unless you have some compliments for me to help me start my day, then I advise you to leave me alone before I go and snap-on ya.”  
“Well, does calling you cute count?” Keith smirked, raising his brow as he leaned against the counter.  
“Depends. What if I show you my dick and you say that? Then it wouldn’t be a compliment.” Lance said irritatedly. Keith’s whole face flushed into a forest of red, as he started choking on saliva. He threw into a coughing fit as Pidge started laughing her ass off.

“Oh my god! I love this boy every minute!” Pidge laughed again as they spun around in their chair. They hit the armrest of the chair laughing. “Keith was blushing all day because of it! And that night Lance came back panicked and apologized like crazy! He said that he wasn’t a morning person and had a horrible temper when he wakes up. Lance’s face was so flushed! When it happened, I shot my coffee out of my mouth and all over Shiro! He didn’t mind because he also shot coffee out of his mouth. I spilled all of my coffee, but that didn’t matter. What Lance said kept me up all day and night! I would just be laying in bed with Allura when suddenly one of us would burst out laughing. Ugh, I love this dude. But yeah, Keith learned his lesson, and I learned how Lance can be a little evil Chihuahua too, like me.”   
Allura came out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. She smiled before sitting down next to the camera with her rolling chair.  
“Did you finish the story?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I did. Do you have one?” Pidge asked.  
“Uhm, I have one about Shiro and Adam being attacked by some boomer slash Karen on the street yesterday. Would that be of interest to you?” Allura asked.  
“Yes! We love our boomer story.” Pidge said as they pulled out their shirt from their closet that said ‘okay boomer’ all over it.  
“Alright, so yesterday after class, Shiro and Adam went out to go get some lunch. I was with them also Romelle, when this really old lady and her daughter who was also pretty old. Her daughter looked like a total Karen. The old lady came up to us asking directions to a certain mall. We gave her directions, and she notices Adam’s and Shiro’s matching rainbow bracelets. She smiles and says.”  
‘“Aw, what lovely bracelets you have their young man. Would you happen to be in a relationship”’ Allura said trying to sound as old as possible?  
“They were like ‘Yeah, we’re! He’s my boyfriend!’ and this sweet old lady is just smiling widely while she congratulates them, Karen over here looks like she just ate a lemon. She starts trying to get her grandma away from them saying stuff like.”  
“‘Let’s get going grandma, these fa...s have taken up enough of our time,” Allura said with a very sassy tone.  
“Oh, you bet your ass that Adam got all in her face about that. He wasn’t having any of it. He was going off on her saying things like “‘I can’t believe such a lovely and kind old lady could give birth to such swine.” and “I never met anyone as rude and disgusting at you.” while she just kept sputtering a bunch of insults at him, cursing him out, and doing some racial slurs. The poor grandma couldn’t do anything, she just stood there helplessly. The police got involved after Karen hit Adam with her purse, and a metal part scratched his head and caused him to bleed. She hit the police officer after he tried to get her away from us, and was taken away in handcuffs. Honestly, I was a bit shaken up.”  
“Wow, are you alright? How’s Adam?” Pidge asked as they hugged Allura.  
“I’m fine now. Adam was upset, but the grandmother apologized severely, and he got over it. Shiro, on the other hand, was about to strangle Karen, but luckily the police got involved. Shiro is still upset and has been extra cuddly and kissy with Adam. he’s been super pouty that Adam got hurt and how he hardly stepped into the argument. Now he’s been on edge and a bit more protective and clingy. Adam doesn’t seem to mind, but actually seems like he’s enjoying the attention.”  
“Wow,” Pidge said. “Karens’ really do make people gayer after the meeting. I mean, it just makes you want to do something that would piss them off, like just randomly kissing the same gender just to tick them off.”  
“I get where you’re coming from. But after that, we helped the sweet old lady to the mall, helped her with her stuff, and all went out to eat. Other than that, I don’t have any stories to tell.” Allura said.  
“Well, you heard it here folks. Like, subscribe and smash that notification button if you would like to see me get all snuggly with my girlfriend. Until next time, bye!”  
“Bye!” Allura said smiling.

(I am really happy to see how many people are reading my story so quickly! I have even got a few really supportive comments, and I'm just so happy with how this is turning out. Thank you all, and if you would like to be featured in the story, just comment who's video you would like to be in, and what you want to do or want them to do. Until net time people, bye!)


	4. Lance's Camera 2#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Truths and one lie! Featuring. Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Adam. Yelling and screaming warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry, this has taken me so long to write. The school has gotten me really caught up, and especially yearbook. We're nearing our deadline by next Friday and I am super stressed. But I hope you all can enjoy this and relax for me. Sorry if it feels rushed.)

Lance was sitting on a big purple couch, with Adam and Shiro on his left, and Keith and Hunk on his right. Lance was wearing a blue crop top with black shorts and large earrings. He was also wearing a really bright pink lipstick with light blue eyeshadow. Keith was wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt with a Kermit on it, with a black jean jacket too. Hunk was wearing a mustard yellow shirt that said “kiss The Cook!’ on it and a pair of jeans. Shiro was wearing a purple shirt that said ‘Hi Hungry, I’m Dad.’ And adam was wearing a grey T-shirt that said ‘I’m not fine.’   
“Hey, guys! Loverboy Lance here! And I am here with I-ShiroCant, AdamsApple, GayArts, and Hunk from Hunk-LovesFood! Today we’re playing a game of two truths and one lie. Adam, would you like to go first?” Lane asked he was feeling more bubbly today than usual.  
“Yes! Alright, Uhm my first one is, I have never seen the lion king, I actually hate apples, or I killed my pet fish at the age of three with my own bare hands.” the camera zoomed into Lance’s face as his eyes widen and his mouth went into a perfect O shape.   
“Alright! We’re already off with a doozy one I see.” they all laughed, but Hunk started to look super uncomfortable.  
“Why?! Why?” Hunk asked while laughing. “I don’t want an answer. All of them are horrible. Why would you start us off like that? We literally just started the camera!”  
“I don’t know! I didn’t think I was going first. I just thought it would be funny like halfway through or something. I had them all written down right here so, yeah.” Adam said chuckling.  
“Shiro, you have to know the answer to this, please,” Keith said pleadingly.  
“Well, this is actually really hard. Cause I think I know he likes apples. I have seen him eat them. But that means I am willing to trust that he has murdered his pet fish before, or worse, he hasn’t seen the lion king.” Shiro said rubbing his scalp.  
“How is that worse!” Hunk shouted.  
“Of course it’s worse Hunk! The lion king is a great movie.” Lance said crossing his arms and laughing as Hunk began to sweat.  
“Well, I’m going to say that you haven’t seen the lion king is a lie,” said Shiro. “Because I know you’re weird enough to hate apples but still eat them daily. Cause you do it with pears.”  
“I’m going to say that you killing your fish was a lie, cause I don’t want it to be true.”   
“I’m going to agree with Shiro because he should know more about his boyfriend than me,” Keth said as he leaned back onto the couch.  
“Since nobody picked the apples, I guess I will do it then.” Said lance as they waited for his answer.  
“Lance s right, I love apples. Babe! Why didn’t you know this! I eat apples all the time!” Adam said slamming his hands onto the table.  
“Yeah but you eat pears all the time but you’re always talking about how gross they are!” Shiro said ack clearly looking panicked.   
“You fucking killed your fish! Why isn’t anyone talking about this?” Keith asked.  
“I was three years old! I wanted to pet it and play with it and kept it out of the water for too long and it died! I felt so bad afterward and cried for days!” Adam said.  
“Why the hell didn’t you say that first!” Hunk asked. “I thought you viciously killed it with your bare hands and started laughing your head off about it! I thought you were psychotic!”  
“No, I didn’t. But Uhm, yeah, so anyway, that’s one point for Lance I guess.” Adam said, calming down and sighing with a chuckle.  
“So that means it’s my turn right? Since I got it right?” Lance asked and they all nodded. “Okay for my first ones, I hate bugs more than I hate myself.”  
“Mood,” Keith said with a nod.  
“I’m not a big dog fan, and I have never kissed a boy before,” Lance said patting his thighs. At that exact moment, Kosmo walked in on-screen and Keith had a dramatic gay gasp.  
“You better be a dog fan! Kosmo, I think it’s best if you wait for me in daddy’s room until this is settled. I’m calling that bullshit! Lie!” Keith stood up on the couch pointing a finger at Lance offended.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Keith! Calm down!” Shiro said. “I’m going to say that you never kissing a boy is a lie since you’re bi.”  
“I agree with Shiro.” adam nodded.  
“Make that three.” Hunk said.  
“You better not,” Keith said as Lance started grinning at him.  
“Keith got it right, I love dogs and cats. I can how can you not! They’re so fluffy and cute!” Lance said as he took Kosmo’s head and started kissing him. Kosmo licked his face as he giggled. Keith sat down and sighed a sigh of relief.  
“What? You have not kissed a boy? The Bisexual Lance who is constantly flirting with almost any guy or girl he sees?” Hunk asked.  
“Suprise surprise, I haven’t kissed guys,” Lance said. “Well, I don’t want to kiss random boys, I want it to be with my boyfriend that I might have one day. And I can’t get a boyfriend up until now because my father would have found out and get super pissed about it. Yeah, no thanks!”   
“Hey, if you still can’t find a boyfriend, you could always just kiss me,” Keith said with a shrug and a smirk.  
“I might take you up on that offer one day,” Lance said.   
“Also, what’s up with the booty shorts? Who’re you trying to impress?” Keith teased as Lance’s ears turned red.  
“I like wearing this stuff, and who says I’m trying to impress anybody? I just like to look good.” Lance said.  
“Okay then, you should wear stuff like this more often then, cause you really do look good,” Keith said.  
“Why, aw! Thank you, Keith.” Lance said.  
“My pleasure,” Keith said smirking at him.  
“Oh my god, please stop being so gay with each other! I’m literally having a salad after this.” Hunk sighed as Shiro and Adam burst out again into another fit of laughter and giggles, while Lance and Keith became red in the face. “Anyways, Keith, it’s your turn.”  
“Uh right, Uhm let’s see. My favorite animal is a dog, I haven’t gone shopping at hot topic for over a month, and my current artwork is Pidge as a literal germline.” Keith said looking confident that nobody would guess that right.  
“Wow, a month, that’s would be the longest you’ve ever gone,” Shiro said.  
“I can believe you would paint them as a germline oo.” Hunk agreed. “But then again it seems to simple and like you want us to choose it. I’m going to go with whatever Lance’s goes with because he’s on a roll.”  
“Hmm, I’m going to say it’s either the dog or Hot Topic. I’m going to say hot topic.” Lance said.  
“Agreed,” Adam and Shiro both said. Keith slowly starts to smile and said.  
“You’re all wrong. My favorite animal is a hippo, everything else was true.”  
“Damnit!” they all groaned and yelled.  
“I knew it! I had a feeling this time I would e wrong, Hunk! You totally jinxed me!” Lance said.   
“I’m sorry!” Hunk yelled as Lance began to stand up onto the couch and looking down on Hunk. “I said I’m sorry, sorry! Please, Lance, stop ahhhhh!” he screeched as Lance jumped towards him growling like an animal. Lance jumped on his back and started laughing.  
“Holy shit,” Keith mutters. “What is wrong with you? I actually thought you were going to for reals go bat shit crazy.” He chuckled.  
“You’re scary,” Adam said as Hunk and Lance laughed, hugging each other while they swung from side to side.  
“Okay! I think Hunk should go next!” Shiro said.  
“Alright, first one, Shay was my first crush, second is that I never liked Gordon Ramsay, and third I’ve gone ghost hunting once.” He said.   
“Oh, I got this one, easy peasy,” Lance said. “I’ll go last.”  
“I choose ghost hunting,” Keith said. “Hunk is too big of a scaredy-cat to go do that with us, let alone do it without.”   
“I agree with Keith,” Adam said.  
“I say that he actually does like Gordon Ramsay, but maybe he just doesn’t like the way he talks,” Shiro said.   
“Well, you’re all wrong,” Lance said. “Because the lie is that his first crush was Shay. We’ve both had a crush on Shakira way before he even knew Shay was a living being.” Lance and Hunk wrapped their arms around each other and sang.  
“Oh, baby when you talk like that! You make a woman go made, so be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body.” Lance stood up dancing with mostly his hips as the kept on singing. “I’m on tonight! You know my his don’t lie and I’m starting to feel it’s right. All the attraction, the tension.” Lance stopped and Hunk did Razzle Dazzle hands at his whole body as Lance said.  
“Don’t you see, baby, this is perfection?” The others clapped for the sexy show the two put on for them. They bowed and sat back down.  
“Well, that was an unfair round,” Keith said, a slight blush on his face. “You and Hunk are best friends.”  
“And Adam and Shiro are the best boyfriends, they still didn’t get it right,” Lance said. “Speaking of which, the video is almost over and it is now Shiro’s turn.”  
“Alright, I’ll make this hard. This morning I looked in the mirror and decided to my wings extra large to help me fly away from my problems, yesterday I failed to make a dad joke, and I need more kisses from Adam.”  
“Oh hell Nah!” Lance said. “There is no way in hell you would miss the opportunity on a dad joke!”  
“I don’t know, the wings one sounds kind of fake.” hunk said.  
“I’m going to say wings, cause there is no way you don’t need more kisses from Adam,” Keith said.  
“I’m going to say kisses from me because that is the only one that hasn’t been picked yet,” Adam said. “But it better be a fuckin lie.”  
“Shiro we’re running out of time! Hurry!” Lance rushed seeing them almost past their time limit.  
“Lance is right!” Shiro said slamming the table, shaking some cups of water onto the floor as he angrily said. “I would never miss a dad joke!”  
“Aright that’s all the time we have for today! Likes are in the descriptions and see you all next time! Bye-bye!” Lance said in a rushed voice.


	5. Hunk's Camera 1#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking with Hunk! Gay gossip for the queens, and egg nest recipe!

Hunk’s Camera

Hunk is sitting in a white kitchen that he usually goes to when cooking his fiver start meals in. Hunk pats his hands on the counter to the beat of the Addams family theme song. It zooms in on his hands as the three seconds of patting sounds intensify to ear-piercing slaps.  
“Hey, my children of the Kitchen! It’s me here, Hunk-LovesFood! Recently, my friend Pidge posted a video about the newest member of the family, and his soon to be gay lover. It got a lot of views. And it would seem that lately, people have been coming around to all of our channels to just watch these two’s love stories unfold. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, so am I. Sorry boomers.”  
“So today, I decided to talk about so new experiences of my own with these two, while I teach you all how to make something new with me. Don’t worry you don’t need to be a chef to do this. This recipe is something that you can do at home. Let’s begin with the ingredients.” He said as a list on the screen appeared to direct the viewers as to what to do while he talked.  
“Ingredients; 1 egg, 1 tablespoon of butter, 1 slice of whole wheat bread. Tools; 1 frying pan, 1 spatula.” It said on the screen.  
“So as of late, the two love birds have finally noticed that there is sexual tension between them, but they’re still struggling with what to do with that knowledge. I just know the furthers they’ve gone is just flirting and staying up all night talking. At first, I was worried that Keith might still my spot as Lance’s best friend, but then I remembered it doesn’t count if you’re both gay. Even if Keith doesn’t date Lance, then he would become Lance’s gay best friend. And that's why I'll always be his best friend, It’s always nice to have a best friend who wouldn’t even sexually look at you. I mean, me and Lance could flirt forever, and it wouldn’t mean a thing, other than we are really good best friends. But if Lance and Keith keep flirting, you know Lance snatch at his chance with his first boyfriend faster than he can control. And I know how dirty-minded Keith is, so I worry about Lance’s safety.”  
The video cut to Hunk turning on the stove and the screen giving more instructions.  
“Turn stove to medium-low heat, place butter into the frying pan and wait for it to heat up. Take the slice of bread, and with a cookie cutter (or a small cup) cut a circle in the middle of it. Remove circle from bread and place both pieces onto the frying pan. Crack the egg (remember to do it on a flat surface) and put the egg directly into the middle of the bread, and let it cook.”  
“Lately, Lance has been spending a lot of time in Keith’s room, or the other way around, and they’ll just go on all night talking about all sorts of things. And I think Lance is starting to notch his game up a bit. In our last video, Two Truths and One Lie, Keith mentions Lance’s shorts. After that, Lance has been wearing a lot of shorts and short sleeve shirts, anything to show skin. And oh boy is it working. Just the other day, I caught Keith starring at Lance’s ass for about an hour while slowly sipping coffee. I mean we get it, you’re gay. The strange part is, I can’t tell if Lance knows if Keith is staring at him or not. You know, some people are surprised at how much I curse. But when you live within an apartment of homosexuals and binary daises for a whole year, it just what you get used to.”  
“Don’t pop the egg yolk (but if you do, it’s alright. It’s just better when runny.) wait for egg whites on top of the egg to be about completely cooked before flipping it over, and the little piece of circular bread. Count to ten seconds then takes the bread and egg out of the pan, and the piece of bread. Let cool for a few minutes.”  
“Well other than that, I don’t have that big of an update, wait! There is one more thing I would like to say. Next week it is Shay’s birthday! Please send her your support and love, and wish her a happy birthday! And I hope you enjoy this little recipe, I’ll see you guys next time, bye!”


	6. Shiro's Camera 1#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tells a little gay story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I have been very busy, but I have just finished writing all of my pages in yearbook, and hopefully, the rest of the year will be a breeze! I hope you enjoy, and I am thinking about making a little valentine special with Lance and Keith. What do you guys think?

Shiro slammed a chair down in front of the camera but sat down with much elegance and grace. He had his nails painted black, his wings extra long, and his dad’s plaid shirt. He sighed happily, fluttering his eyes.  
“Well, I have been getting requests to make a video about Keith’s and Lance’s relationship, and so I decided.” He fluttered his eyes happily and said. “That I won’t do it just for that reason. Instead, I have a different story to tell you guys.” The video then cut to his intro, which was a bunch of pictures of him laying in different corners crying, ads the words “I-Shiro-can’t right now.” spread across the screen.  
“Hey, guys! As you all know, I am Shiro, the father of the main five YouTubers that you all have seen with. Today, I have been getting so many requests about “oooh! Lance and Keith!” And “oooh! Are they dating yet?” and I have been just getting tired of it! So instead, I want to talk about how Adam’s relationship with me and how we met. As you all know, we have been dating for years. I met him for the first time actually at a train station.” Shiro changed positions and got closer to the camera, after fixing the lighting.  
“Let me explain a bit more. I was fresh into college, away from my parents in Japan, and was starting to figure out I was gay. I was that one college guy gay, that really wanted to die.” He said with a big smile, fake tears running down his face, mascara going down with it. “Anyways, you all know I am a very well built, and sexy, tall guy. I come off as pretty intimidating to some people. I was waiting at the train stop, it was raining, the middle of the night, and I was really, really tired. There he is, the love of my life comes by me and takes my arm. You all know that Adam is way shorter than me and less built. During this time, he even scrawnier, and had really long hair, I’ll explain why later. I was shocked that he grabbed me like that since I had no clue who he was.”  
(flash back~!)

“Excuse me, sir, are you alright?” Shiro asked, noticing that he was slightly shaking. Adam shakes his head and looks up with pleading eyes.   
“This guy has been following me for hours, and I don’t know what to do,” he whispered, carefully glancing in a certain direction. Shiro to where he was glancing and saw how there was a really creepy dude, just leaning against the wall, his eyes starring intensely at Adam’s back. As if it were the only thing he could see.   
“Oh, okay,” Shiro said, nodding to him. “Here, I can walk you home, or to the police station if you want.”   
“I can’t really go to the police, I was just out drinking with friends and I am still under the drinking age. And I can’t go home because then this guy will know where I live.” He said, sounding very panicked. His breath was in short quick breaths, and he seemed to be having a panic attack.”   
“Well, then you can come to my place until he leaves or something. I’ve got a couch you can stay on for the night.” Shiro said hopping is offer didn’t sound too weird.  
“Would you?” Adam asked, feeling a huge wave of relief. This was just what he needed, a place to stay for the night without being bothered by his pervy roommate, and loud neighbors. Plus a super cute, muscular guy to watch over him.   
“Totally, but I just want you to know now, so you don’t feel uncomfortable, or if you want to change your mind now. I think I am gay, but I don’t want you to feel, I don’t know, surprised and angry if you come to my place and find out.” Shiro said shyly, forgetting that there was a stalker just a few yards away from them.   
“Oh that’s fine, but thanks for telling me. I am gay too.” Adam said, feeling like his night just had a turn for the best. They took the train to Shiro’s place, the stalker staying as close as before, but looking more irritated and annoyed.   
Shiro unlocked his apartment door, and let Adam in. Shiro gave the stalker one last final glare, before flipping him off and locking his door. Shiro heard another person in the house and Adam looked scared for a bit.  
“Yo Shiro, just so you know, I ate your leftover pizza, and also mom said she wanted me to see what you were do..ing?” Keith said as he walked out of the room, with a toothbrush in his mouth. “So is this dude like your boyfriend or something?”  
Keith was the only person who knew about Shiro being gay and actually confessed that he was gay too. They both kept it in secret from their parents, feeling like they wouldn’t accept them, and afraid they would kick Keith out, and stop giving Shiro some money to help pay his college fees.   
“No, Keith.” Shiro sighed, face-palming himself. “There’s a creepy stalker that was following him, so I am letting him stay here until the dude leaves, or until there isn’t any alcohol left in his system.”   
“A stalker? And you brought him here?” Keith said, slapping himself. “Just what I fucking needed! A stalker outside your apartment, probably going to try and break in one day to see if he’s still here!”   
“I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t really thinking about it,” Adam said, guilt sliding in between his words.   
“No, no, don’t be sorry. If anything my brother should have known better. I am Keith, nice to meet you.” He said.  
“I am Adam.” He said, shaking his hands. “And I forgot to ask you about your name.”   
“My name is Shirogane, but just call me Shiro.” 

“Turns out that Adam also didn’t have a phone at this time, so he couldn’t call for help, just so you know,” Shiro said.

“Thank you, Shiro, you’re a lifesaver.” Adam sighed, feeling a heavyweight lift off his chest. He was finally able to breathe normally. “I can’t believe my friends actually ditched me like that. We were all getting drinks, and then when I went to go to the bathroom, they were all gone. My phone was dead, and I got here from one of them driving me.”   
“Sounds like shit friends,” Keith said, spitting into the kitchen sink. He took a glass cup, gurgled it, and then spit it out too.   
“Yeah, they really are.” Adam sighed.  
“Uhm, would you like some tea?” Shiro asked walking into the kitchen. “I got lemon, cinnamon apple, or sleep.”   
“Lemon please.” Adam sighed sitting down. They talked over a nice glass of tea, and Adam spent the night. In the morning, they saw the man still outside there house, so they called the police and had him arrested. Truth was, he didn’t break into the house because he was afraid of Shiro, and wanted to wait until he left. Shiro and Adam then became friends, and started hanging out a lot more with each other, and sometimes Keith.   
Adam then had cut off most of his hair and donated it to a hospital for a young girl he knew with cancer, who really liked his hair color. He had grown it out just for her, even though he got a lot of judgment from it. Adam then got fed up with his roommate and asked Shiro if he could be his roommate instead. They became inseparable and spent every day with each other as much as they could.  
To nobody’s surprise, they grew feelings for each other and started dating. Adam became like another mother/father to him, and Shiro had never been happier in all of his life. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said, looking peacefully into the camera. “Adam really does make me happy, and I don’t know what I would do if I hadn’t met him. He made me feel like I wasn’t a bad person for loving men, and showed me how amazing it felt, just to, you know, love someone for who they are. Adam is such a kind, funny, and considerate person that I really need in my life. He is the reason I am so proud of my sexuality, because, I am so proud that I found him, and was able to fall for someone so, amazing, and to have him fall for me too. But anyway, that was just a little neat story I wanted to tell, and how cool it was for Adam to do that for that little girl. The morals of this story are, know who your true friends are, don’t be afraid to ask for help, and be true to who you are. There is nothing wrong with falling in love with the same gender, or no gender, or all the genders. Love is love, no matter what form it takes for you. This is your Shiro speaking, over, and out.”


	7. We do each other's make-up, featuring Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Remember to wash your hands and stay indoors! We can do this, my gay babies!

Lance’s camera

“Hello, my beautiful babies! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven’t posted in so long! Things have been pretty crazy on my end, and we all have been pretty busy with the family business. But I thought I would make this video to say hi to all of my poor scared babies out there. But before I can continue on with this video, I have to leave a reminder to stay indoors and wash your hands. Be safe everybody!”  
“Alright, on with the video. Today, everybody has hit the climax of boredom.”  
Camera zooming on Lance’s face as he shaded himself with his hand.  
“If you know what I mean.” He muttered. “So, I asked Keith today to make a video. He was like “‘sure, but what are we going to do?”’ Lance did his very best to mimic Keith’s voice. “And me, basically running on only two brain cells decided, ‘what if we both tried to do our make-up, but we try to make ourselves sexy clowns?”  
Laughter from Keith can be heard from behind the camera.  
“And so! Welcome to our video people! Two grown ass men try to do clown make-up on each other!”  
Keith takes a set right next to Lance, still giggling and laughing to himself.  
“Why did I agree to do this? I have never picked up a single thing related to make-up except for mascara and eyeliner, and that was during my super emo days!” Keith said, digging his fingers through his hair with both hands, and pulling back as far as he could.  
“Oh look, I didn’t know you have a forehead,” Lance said.  
“W-what?” Keith laughed.  
“Sorry! I’m spacing out! But you know what? You could totally pull off the Joker look from the new Joker movie.” Lance said thoughtfully.  
“Are you going to spray paint my hair green?” Keith asked.  
“YES!”  
“What? No! I wasn’t serious! You have green hair spray?” Keith said panicking as Lance went looking through his drawers.  
“Found it!” Lance said pulling out green hair spray.  
“Why the hell do you just have green hair spray on hand?!” Keith laughed.  
“Well, eek, urgh, uh, well, you never know when you need to become the Joker or Poison Ivy,” Lance said setting down the bottles of hair spray paint. Keith became a laughing, dying mess, as Lance continued on. “I also have every color of the rainbow in there. I mean, I have things that wouldn’t even make sense to a normal human being to have.”  
“There’s more?!” Keith laughed uncontrollably.  
“Yes.” Lance started laughing. “But I am a make-up artist! So it makes sense!”  
“What else do you have?” Keith wheezed. The camera zoomed in on Lance’s face as he made a very maniacal smile.  
“Wait here.” He said as he went into his closet. Keith was wheezing again but started crying, covering his mouth as Lance walked out wearing a shark suit. “Sharkira, Sharkira!’” Lance said as he started dancing while humming ‘Hips don’t like by Shakira.’  
“Stop! Stop! I need to breathe!” Keith said, “my rib cage feels like it’s caving in! Am I dying?” Lance took off the suit, and after a while, they continued the video.  
“What are you going to do for me?” Lance asked.  
“I’m thinking about doing that rainbow clown thing from TikTok,” Keith said. Lance let out a gay gasp.  
“Yes! Do it.” Lance said. “Wait, I’ll go first, let me spray paint your hair.”  
“Shouldn’t you brush it first?” Keith asked.  
“Yes, good idea,” Lance said. “Oh wow! Your hair is so soft! What are you using sis?”  
“.....Shampoo?” Keith said, feeling unsure of himself.  
“You did not just say that,” Lance said, sticking his hip out as he held a hairbrush to the side like a gay man, and the other in Keith’s hair. “What kind of Shampoo are you using?”  
“Uhhhh, I don’t remember.” Keith chuckled nervously.  
“Bru, uh uh! No! You can’t just- you know what, never mind, we’re not going to talk about it. Not today, I can’t- no, I can’t deal with this today. Just don’t talk to me after this.” Lance said as he continued to brush his hair. “Does it at least smell good?” He asked as he brought his face to his head. “Okay, at least you smell good.”  
“Did you just sniff me?” Keith asked in gay shock.  
“Yeah?”  
“Dude, that was pretty hot,” Keith said.  
“Oh, well, okay,” Lance said in confusion. “Kinky bastard. Now I feel uncomfortable about brushing your hair. Why did you have to go and make this awkward man?”  
“I wasn’t trying to!” Keith said.  
“Well, you did! Do you have a hair kink?”  
“I don’t know! I don’t think so?!” Keith said.  
“You don’t think so? Bro, I need a more sure answer! I’m not about to brush and dig my fingers through your hair on camera.”  
“Only on camera?” Keith asked.  
“I mean, well….” Lance said. There was a long pause.  
“Where is this video even going?” Keith asked.  
“To us fucking soon I guess.” Lance shrugged as he began to brush his hair again.  
“What the phuck?” Keith said blushing slightly. Lance began spraying Keith’s hair green as Keith held his breathe and shut his eyes tightly.  
“Done,” Lance said. “I don’t know about you but you be lookin’ like the Joker bae.”  
“Alright,” Keith said nodding.  
“To be honest, I think I might have a crush on Joaquin Phoenix,” Lance said.  
“He is pretty hot.” Keith nodded.  
“But so was Bo Peep from the new toy story. Damn, she had a serious glow up.” Lance said.  
“I haven’t seen the new toy story,” Keith said.  
“No, really?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah!”  
“Well, then we are watching it together after this video.”  
“Alright, do you want to do it in my room?” Keith asked.  
“Oh sure hon! Cosmo is going to be my cuddle buddy!” Lance said as he opened a jar of white face paint  
“What? Then who am I going to cuddle?” Keith asked pouting.  
“Fine, you can big spoon me, and I can big spoon Cosmo,” Lance said as he took out a paintbrush, and began adding it to Keith’s face.  
“Deal,” Keith said. Suddenly Pidge came in.  
“Have you guys seen my batter case?” Keith looked over to her, half of his face painted white. “What the hell is going on here?” They asked.  
“I am making Keith into Joaquin Phoenix’s Joker,” Lance said.  
“Why?” They asked.  
“Because of the coronavirus Pidge. It’s the Coronavirus.” Lance said as he went back to paint Keith’s face.  
“So, is it a no on the batter case?” Pidge asked.  
“Uhm, I think I saw them by the cookie jar,” Lance said.  
“Thank you, my queers.”  
“Welcome,” Keith yelled as she left the room. Once Lance finished he said.  
“All done! What do you think?” Lance asked.  
“Honestly, I think I look hotter than Joaquin,” Keith said.  
“I do too,” Lance said nodding. “Oh, you’re talking about the make-up, yeah that too.”  
“What?” Keith laughed.  
“Don’t worry about it sweat heart! Don’t worry about it!” Lance said. “Now it’s my turn, paint me in all my gay glory!” Lance said.  
15 minutes later.  
“You know what, it’s not that bad, but it’s not that good,” Lance said. Keith painted half of Lance’s face as the gay pride flag, and the other half as the joker as best he could. “What happened to gay TikTok clown? This is not what I thought you meant!”  
“Well I was going to do it, but then I remembered I am shit at doing make-up,” Keith said.  
“Well, I guess that’s it for this video I guess. I just want to go with that movie and cuddle now.”  
“Oh, you were serious about that?” Keith said.  
“Yeah, weren’t you?”  
“Well, I kind of was, but I thought you were joking.”  
“No,”  
“Well, okay then. Let’s go.”  
“Well, thank you guys for joining us, and I’m planning on a video soon. If you have an idea of what we should do, leave it down in the comment section below, and don’t forget to like and subscribe for more. Keith’s Channel will be down in the description below. Thank you for watching and I will see you next time, bye-bye!”


	8. Pidge fucks around for 5 minutes gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gremlin

Pidge’s Camera

“Gentlemen, ladies, binary daises, as you all know, I am slowly losing my ever-loving mind,” Pidge said as they pushed their glasses up their nose further, in a very sexy anime style. “I hate people, always have, but there is so much loneliness I can take. I am lucky that I have these ideots in this apartment, but, there is only so much I can take from them before I snap.”  
The screen zoomed in as Pidge was now in the background screeching. It then cut back to them sitting down in their chair.   
“Keith and Lance are now being more openly gay with each other, but for some reason, they’re still not dating, or confessed their ever dying love for each other. Which is infuriating. I haven’t been able to see Allura because we’re in lockdown from the coronavirus, and we aren’t allowed to go to each other’s dorms. I miss my girl.”   
Pidge was then in the corner of their room, curled up into a ball and fake crying.   
“I miss her tits.”   
It then cut back to them sitting in the chair.  
“Shiro and Adam have been pretty much banging each other out of boredom, Hunk has done nothing but now stop baking to the point we have no ingredients left, and he has been sanitizing everything, and refusing to touch any of us. He is going insane. Yesterday, I saw Keith and Lance doing clown make-up on each other, out of sheer boredom. And then they fuckin’ slept together in the same bed, cuddling while watching toy story! I mean, just fuck already!”   
“Amen, anyway, so I wanted to make a video to ask you all how are you doing? And Hunk made sure I also ask if you’re staying inside and washing your hands. I only need to do that when I go to the bathroom. Everything else is fuckin’ stupid.”  
Knocking was heard on the door before Shiro popped his head in.  
“Jesus fuckin’ christ Pidge, it is 4 in the morning. Stop screaming you fucking gremlin.” He said, with black circles around his eyes. Pidge burst into laughter and said.  
“Shut the hell up! Go cuddle with your boyfriend! I’m trying to make a video!” Shiro groaned and rubbed his face. “Damn, so rude, also, who knocks and then opens the door before there is an answer? What was the fucking point of knocking if you weren’t going to wait for me to say come in?”  
“Bitch, I’m tired. I was going to be polite, but then I realized you ain’t worth that shit.” Shiro said.   
“This is going on the internet, just so you know,” Pidge said.  
“Wait? Wait for a second, where’s the, uh, where is it?” Pidge blinked in confusion.  
“Where is what?” They asked.  
“The fuck I give? Because I can’t seem to find it.” Pidge burst again into laughter as Shiro slammed the door.  
“Damn, somebody is in a bad mood.” Pidge laughed. “Anyways, back to what I was saying. I’m bored, so I decided to start a challenge. I’ll give myself one week, but basically, in one week, alright, one week, I have to create a whole gay. Write it, voice act for it, animate, everything, in one week. I’ll report to you when I finish it.”


	9. Are you alone or lonely?-Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, if you would like to leave a comment so the characters can answer you, please do! I'll be more than happy to make a whole chapter of them answering your comments!

Adam’s Camera

“Hey everybody! My name is Adam, and today, I thought today would be a good day for a video. Today I wanted to talk about the word ‘Loneliness’ and what is the difference between alone and lonely. But before that, hey, how are y’all doin’ today? Have you been washing your hands and staying inside? Are you feeling lonely right now? If you are, leave a comment down below and I’ll answer your comments. Now back to the video.”  
“I know now more than ever, people all around the world are starting to feel really lonely. But I want to dive deeper into that word. First, let's talk about the difference between alone and lonely. When you are alone, it could mean that nobody is there for you, there isn’t anybody around you, you are by yourself. Alone is an actual thing of somebody not actually being there. The difference between lonely and alone is that alone is somebody not being there, and lonely is a feeling. You can feel alone but alone isn’t a feeling. Lonely is a feeling. You can feel lonely even when you are surrounded by your best friends and family. You aren’t alone with your friends and family, but you can still feel lonely.”  
“Some people think if you are surrounded by friends and family, that it’s impossible to feel lonely. But this isn’t true. You can feel lonely no matter what your life circumstances are.   
You can be laying in your bed with your significant other and still feel lonely. ‘Why?’ you might ask?”  
“Well, I believe if you are feeling extremely lonely, even if your life feels nearly perfect, is because the person you’re missing the most, is yourself. Now I know you all might be wondering ‘what? That doesn’t make any sense? How can you miss yourself?’ and my answer is because you haven’t found who you truly are yet. You’re at that stage where you start asking yourself ‘who do I want to be?’ and ‘who will I be in the future? What will I do?’”  
“I know this from personal experience. I thought I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up, I thought I knew who I was and had it all planned out when really, I was only doing it because I thought ‘I couldn’t do any better than this.’ I was in a really bad state, drinking out with friends almost every night, I even was sleeping a bit. It is honestly pretty pathetic how I was. I thought I was happy, I was doing what I thought would make me happy, but still, I felt so empty, and so, lonely. I had friends, I had night time partners, so I wasn’t alone, but it still couldn’t change the fact of how lonely I truly was.”  
Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes, but he scoffed, smiling as he rubbed them away quickly.  
“I was in such a bad place, and I had no clue why. I thought there was no way to change the way I was, and I would always be lonely. Things I thought I loved began to feel empty to me. People I was following on Instagram made me feel even more empty. My friends and midnight lovers made me feel even emptier. I felt so hollow. Now that’s the difference between alone and lonely. I wasn’t alone, but I was painfully lonely.”  
Adam sat up straighter as his smile grew a bit wider.  
“And do you know what changed in my life to make me the person I am now? The love of my life. I think Shiro’s channel, but you have no idea how much of a blessing Shiro was. That night, I was in an extremely bad place, and I won’t lie, was in a suicidal state of mind. Then that creep started following me, and I was just thinking ‘things just couldn’t get any worse.’ I was so crushed. This time I was alone, nobody was around, and this creep was following, I really thought I was going to die until I saw him. Mister tall dark and handsome leaning against the wall for the next train. Also when we are talking about the train station, Shiro didn’t bring this up in his last video, but it was a subway train, it was on land and nobody was really there. I was like ‘oh thank god! This dude could totally help me!”  
“When he asked me if I was alright, I was expecting him to have a really deep masculine voice, you know, like a Chad’s voice! He was so sweet and was so concern the whole time, and honestly, that really helped with my anxiety at that moment. I was having a serious panic attack and had no idea what to do. He was so sweet and awkward, it was so cute. He was trying his best to find ways to help me, it was so, refreshing? I don’t know, but then he offered me to stay at his place, which honestly, I think I blindly said yes too quickly without giving it too much thought. I mean, I didn’t know this man! But he was cute, so I guess I could trust him. And the way he awkwardly came out to me was adorable! His face was so red and he was just being so thoughtful!”  
“The stalker ended up following us to his apartment, and I know what we did was stupid, and we really should have just called the police. We were being foolish, but at the time we were just doing what we thought was best. I met Keith, and he was so freaking adorable at that age! Still is if you ask me!”  
“Then he asked me for tea! I was thinking ‘what a freaking grandma!’ who has tea? Literally, who drinks tea anymore? I do, now shut up. But after that, I gave my phone number to Shiro, and every morning, he would text me and ask how I was doing and wished me a good day. No matter what was going on with him and his personal life, he always remembered to text me every day. Whenever he had free time, he would always check in to see if he could spend it with me. He is such an absolute sweetheart, and you have no idea. He began to fill that emptiness inside of me I felt for so long. He introduced me to new friends, new things, and I slowly began to figure out what I love to do. Little by little, I began to heal. Shiro didn’t heal me, but he did give me the push I needed. He really filled my life with so much love, friends, and strength I didn’t even know I had. He forced me on a diet with him, and really helped me get back on track.”  
“I still see my therapist every now and then, to help me grow even more into the person I’ve become and love so much. Now I am never alone or lonely. I’m not saying you need a big strong man to help stop feeling lonely. Matter of fact it doesn’t even need to be a person. The biggest thing to filling your heart and soul is letting go. Letting go of those toxic friends, letting go of those toxic habits, letting go of things that no longer inspire you, and going out there and making new friends, and finding new inspiration. Stop comparing yourself to others, and start owning your life. Because you are strong, you are beautiful, and you are worthy of love. Period.”  
Shiro can be seen in the background walking into the bedroom.  
“Hey babe, what are you doing?” He said as he wrapped his arms around Adam and kissing his neck.  
“Just finishing up on a video,” Adam said, kissing Shiro back.  
“Oh? Did I interrupt it?” Shiro asked.   
“Not really baby. Well, that’s all for today, and I’ll see you all next time.” Adam said, smiling ear to ear.  
“Don’t forget to wash your hand’s kids!” Shiro said as he leaned his head against Adam’s. “Have you been crying? Babe, or you okay?” Shiro asked in a worried tone. You could hear Adam’s life as the video cut out.


	10. Asking Lance to be my Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all waited long enough for this moment, time to finally confess!

Keith’s Camera

(The song ‘if I was I rich girl’ by Gwen Stefani starts playing the background)

Keith comes out, dressed in a tight shoulderless, purple shirt, with a large fluffy pink scarf around his shoulder, and disco jeans, wearing the most Karen-like sunglass he could find. Keith sits down onto his chair very femininely as he speaking like he owns his own fashion magazine.   
“Has quarantine finally made me lose my sanity? Yes, indeed it has my fellow homos’. And today is the final straw.”  
It cuts out to where Keith is now dressed in his normal clothing as he keeps talking.  
“I am incredibly horny. I have been doing nothing but jerking off to the point I am out of napkins, and now have been resorting to the sock method. But I am tired of this. Lance keeps flirting with me none stop, to the point I can no longer look at him without jerking off five minutes later. I am insane, please, send help.”  
“I have no clue what to do anymore, but I have taken the hints that he so boldly presents himself with his cute ass face, and fully decided that yes, I do believe he likes me back. I know, big brain moment everybody!”   
Keith cuts to a scene of him jumping off his bed face-first into the ground, with his arms behind his back, but cuts back to him in the chair before his face makes contact with the floor. The only difference now is the big red mark on his forehead.  
“So, there is only one choice left now. I will have to ask Lance out, and hopefully, he will be as horny as me. Which I sure do hope so because I can’t risk losing another sock-”   
Cosmo walks into view, making Keith turn around swiftly, as they both stare into each other’s eyes for a long awkward moment. Keith blinks rapidly before saying.  
“What are you doing here Cosmo?” Cosmo then goes into a playful bow before bolting away, then running back to jump onto Keith. Keith burst out laughing as Cosmo covered his face with kisses.  
“Cosmo! No! No! You shouldn’t be in here when daddy is making plans to seduce Lance!” He grabs Cosmo’s face and holds him still.  
“Cosmo, who’s a good boy? Are you a good boy?” Cosmo began to shake his head with excitement, as he fell to the ground, wagging his tail crazy, and ears pulling back until they were against his head. “Yes, you are! You’re the best boy in the whole wide world! Yes, you are! You’re daddy’s little handsome man, yeah, yes you are!”  
Cosmo died from how happy he was, rolling onto his stomach, as Keith got down on his knees to pet his stomach and sides with both hands. Cosmo was panting and shot up to give Keith more kisses.   
“Okay! Down boy down!” Keith laughed as he sat back down onto his chair. “How is daddy supposed to talk about adult things now with you in here?! Hmmm?” He said as he gave Cosmo a kiss on the head.  
“Okay back to the plan! I am going to go out there after 5 o’clock because that’s when pretty much everybody goes into their rooms, except Lance because he heads over to my room since I have a tv. I’ll watch a movie with him to get cozy, and then ask him out! Easy peasy!” Keith chuckled nervously.  
“But on a more serious note, I really hope he says yes. I know I don’t have a lot to offer him, to be honest. I want to be able to though. When I look at him, I just want to, you know, give him everything he needs. I want to buy him all the clothes and make-up in the world, I want to take him out to 5-star restaurants every night. I want to give him his smile every day. I just want to be able to hold him, and kiss him, and-” Keith let out a long sigh “and give him a life he deserves.”  
“Lance is so beautiful, smart, funny, and cute. I love hearing him talk, and hearing his thoughts about anything, even if they’re really interesting or sometimes silly stupid things. He’s- he has so much to offer to anyone. He is so loving, supportive, and caring. I- well, I am actually really horrified that this might go wrong. Being his friend means so much to me, and it would break me if he no longer wanted to be my friend, or I ruin our friendship with my feelings.”  
“I am so scared, you guys have no idea. Asking Lance to be more than just friends, isn’t as simple as it seems. I know about his homophobic father, he has told me a bit about him himself, and getting him to be in a relationship with me could ruin his relationship with his family, and I would be the reason why. There is so much at risk here, and I know I am being selfish by asking him this, but, I will rather be true to my feelings than push them deep down. Because at the end of the day, my love for Lance is too much to bear. I will put the camera down where you can see what’s going on, but he won’t see. Alright! Here we go!”

The video cuts to four hours later, to Lance coming into Keith’s room to watch a movie with him.  
“What movie will it be this time?” Keith asked as he jumped into his bed. Lance jumped next to him, leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder.  
“Hmm, dunno, you can choose whatever, I might just sleep here tonight.” Lance shrugged. Keith’s cheeks turned a shade as red as his blankets, as he wraps an arm around Lance smoothly.  
“Okay then, I’ll watch America’s got talent.” He says. Lance blushes and nods as Keith throughs a blanket over them, about half an hour later, Lance is looking drowsy, and his eyes are having a hard time staying open. Keith gulps as he knows it’s time.   
“Lance?” Keith asks.  
“Hmm?”   
“I think I like you,” Keith says, his eyes narrowing into thin lines, as his cheeks burn red.   
“Heh, he wouldn’t?” Lance yawns.  
“Lance,” Keith says seriously. “I think I like-like you,” Keith repeats. Lance’s eyes grow wide as they sparkled, he blinked a few times before his face also became incredibly flustered. Keith turned away, no longer stand the thought of Lance getting a look at his face.  
“Like, romantically?” Lance asked, his breathing getting heavier.  
“Yeah,” Keith mutters. “And I know, asking this of you is, really selfish of me, and I know that I am not even slightly deserving but, will you go out with me? I will fully understand if you say no.”   
Lance shoots up like a rocket, putting his hands on Keith’s shoulders as he towers down on him.  
“R-really? You like me?” Lance laughed tears rolling down his face. Keith blinked in confusion. “Oh my god, Keith, of course! I mean, yes! I would love to go out with you! That would mean the world to me!”  
“R-really?” Keith says, grinning in half belief, and halfway to crying his eyes out.   
“Oh, my gay Jesus yes!” Lance says as he hugs Keith quickly. “You’re so incredible and cool, and handsome, and amazing, I have no clue why you would like a loser like me!” Lance sobbed into Keith’s shoulder.  
“What do you mean loser? Lance, you’re the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen! You have so much talent, you’re so kind, and you have the most beautiful mind. God, if anything, I don’t see why you want to date me.”  
Lance pulled back as tears ran down his face.  
“What are you saying? You are an amazing listener, you’re so patient, can kind to me. You’re always there when I am feeling down, and you’re so cool and so beautiful!” Lance sobbed.  
A few tears ran down Keith’s face before be became a laughing mess, squeezing Lance tightly, and pinning him down to the bed as they rolled around hugging. Both of them were laughing, as they rolled around, Lance wrapped his legs around Keith to pull him closer as much as possible.  
The two stayed like that for a while, rubbing each other’s backs, Lance every now and then dug his fingers into Keith’s hair and massaged his scalp. Keith pulled back to look Lance in the eyes and ask.  
“Can I kiss you?” Keith rubbed Lance’s lips with his thumb. Lance blushed but nodded. Keith leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Lance’s.

Keith’s POV

Lance’s lips were soft and gentle, I could feel his cheeks still wet from the tears. I pulled back, and kissed the tips of his, and kissed away every tear left on his face. I really wasn’t expecting him to cry. I knew from the beginning that I would, whether he would say yes or no, I knew I would end up in tears sooner or later.  
Lance tugged my hair slightly when I began to kiss his neck. He tasted sweet and clean. I knew that he took a shower every night before we hung out. Now that I know he likes me back, it’s kinda cute.   
“Keith~” Lance gasped, as I slightly bit down. I wouldn’t go any further than kissing tonight, it would be too much to ask for. But I will at least leave him wanting more~  
I slightly nibbled on his jaw as he began to squirm underneath me. He was so warm, like a heater. I pulled back to see the sexy, blushing face Lance had. He looked so vulnerable right now, with his hazy eyes and the way he was panting. I gave his lips one last peak, before saying.  
“I’m really tired, want to sleep in my bed tonight?” He blinked a few times and said.  
“Only if your big spoon.” I chuckled and said.  
“I’m more than okay with that.” We got under the covers as I hugged Lance from behind.  
“Keith?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” I smiled as I dug my nose in between his shoulder and neck.   
“Yes.”  
“Can I-” Lance mumbled. “Can I call you love?” I smiled and said.  
“Only if I can call you dear.”  
“Deal,” Lance muttered before we both fell asleep. I loved sleeping after a good cry. I always woke up after feeling refreshed. But this time, I’ll get to wake up with Lance in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting anything for a while! For your reward, here is this beautiful chapter! Maybe something more smutty in the future? Or perhaps would you like something a bit more fluffy?)


	11. Hunk makes rose honey!

Hunk’s camera

Hunk is sitting on his kitchen’s floor, hands together as he takes in a long deep breath. The camera zooms into his face, as his bloodshot eyes shoot open.  
“What the fuck has the world come to?” He says, tears running down his face. “Do you know how many of my favorite restaurants have been closed because of all of this? I haven’t been able to take Shay out on a proper date in forever. I feel like a bad boyfriend.”  
“But, never mind that, today, we’re making Rose honey.” The video then cuts to him sitting at a table. “What you’ll need for this recipe is one cup of fresh rose petals, make sure they’re either homegrown or grown from somebody who doesn’t use chemicals on them. Pink roses are preferred, but red will do just fine as well. Of, you’ll need one cup honey.”  
“If you are subscribed to my roommate’s channels, then you’ll know that Keith and Lance are dating. I did not watch the video myself, but I was informed by my followers. Lots of you have been wondering what they’re like now that they’re a couple.”  
“Truth be told, I thought they would be fucking left and right about now. But it turns out that Keith found out that Lance is a virgin, and is now trying to take things slow. They have not done it yet, believe me, I would know. A virgin’s first time has a certain smell to them, and they begin to glow.”  
“Alright, let’s get into the steps. The first step, mix the ingredients together in a jar. Then leave it in a dark cabinet or somewhere dark for about two weeks, every day or so, stirring it with a honey stir bar, or just a play wooden spoon. You can watch the footage of me stirring it every day for about two weeks.”  
“To be honest, I’m really happy for Keith and Lance. I’ve been Lance’s friend for a really long time, and I know how much he’s longed for a relationship that will last. I’ve also known Keith for a very long time, and I know how loyal and protective he is. These two are going to have to weather the storm from now one because things will be getting harder for them.”  
“Once Lance’s father finds out, there is no doubt in my mind he will come here and make a scene. Lance is one way or another, lose somebody important in his life, whether it is giving up on Keith to respect is father’s demands, or giving up on his father to be with Keith.”  
“No matter what his choice is, I’ll be right beside him to support whatever he thinks is best. Lance has gone through a lot, and I just want to see him finally happy, ya know? I know that ever since I met these guys and Shay, my life has gotten way brighter and full of joy.”  
“I know there are a lot of people who look at what they got, which might not bring them hardly any joy or happiness and think, ‘oh, I should be just grateful for what I have and it’s not like I deserve any better.’”  
“That’s so not true! If you aren’t getting anything out from a relationship, you’re not a bad person to no longer want to have them in your life! You should surround yourself only in people that bring you love, and that you can give love back to. And you’re all worthy of the best of friends, the best of spouses, the best of family. If they are shitty friends, drop them. The only thing keeping them close will do is hurt you both. It might seem like a bitch move, but believe me, surrounding yourself with the wrong people can change you.”  
“Make a friend group that makes you happy. Make friends that feel like family to you. Make friends that you can tell your deepest feelings without fear. Make friends who respect you.”  
“I know many of you are thinking, ‘easier said than done,’ well, that’s because you’re rushing. Friendships take a long time to find. It could take years to find them, but when you do, it really is worth it. So don’t feel pressured into hanging out with people you don’t like, or people who do things you’re strongly against.”  
“But it also doesn’t hurt to help people in need. Take your time to get to know the people around you too, and see who they truly are. You can have a person that looks or sounds like you would hate them, but that’s just them wearing a mask, or not who they truly are or how they think.”  
“Anyways, sorry for rambling, and I hope you guys have a very sweet day. See ya!”


	12. A date with Lance

Keith’s POV

I looked into the mirror, once again, checking myself for any flaws that I could change. Today was my first date with Lance, and one of my favorite cafes opened up, though we’re supposed to wear gloves to it.  
I thought I should have gone with a lighter set of color clothing for this date, but I thought it would be too out of character for me and he would definitely notice how nervous I am. I decided on some black rip jeans, my favorite pare, with some Convers, a grey t-shirt that says ‘lonesome’ in black and white, and of then to top it all off my jean jacket.   
It was about five minutes before Lance and I were supposed to head out, but I couldn’t decide if I should put my hair in a ponytail or not. Would I even have time? I mean, he teases me a bit about my hair, but I can’t tell if he does that because he likes it or not. If I pull it back now, that means he might now how much I thought about this. God, why am I having a panic attack? It’s just some damn hair! He isn’t gonna judge or anything! God, what if he does tho-  
“Uhm, Keith, are you ready to go yet? I just finished up, so I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.” I could hear Lance’s voice say.  
“Uh, no! I’m done, let me just grab a few things.” I said. Shit, just from hearing his voice, my heart is pounding so loudly in my chest. My ears feel like they might burst. I grab my keys, wallet, and sunglasses as I open the door. Lance was waiting by the front door, ready to leave.  
He was standing on his tiptoes, and rocking slightly. He wore some bright skinny jeans, with some white slip on vans. He wore an oversized white shirt, with a California sunset printed in the front of it. He also wore a baby blue puffer jacket and pink sunglasses.   
God, he looked so beautiful. Then again, I don’t remember a moment where he didn’t. I gulped, which sounded so loud to me I was sure he heard, but he still stood there waiting patiently. I cleared my throat, grabbing his attention.  
“You ready?” I asked with a smile. He smiled back at me, even brighter, and said.  
“Yeah.”

We walked together since I didn’t feel like driving. We still had about five minutes or so until we got there, and I was stuck on whether I should hold his hand or not. I mean, we are dating, so it shouldn’t be that big of a step forward. But what would I do if he didn’t want to or-  
“H-hey Keith,” Lance says, looking only ahead of himself. “Would it be okay if I held your hand.”   
“O-oh, yeah! That’s more than cool!” I laughed. “God, I was thinking about asking you myself, I don’t know why I am so nervous,” I say, still laughing as I took his hand in mine. We intertwined fingers, as he laughed along and said.   
“Yeah, I never really been on a real date with a guy before, let alone a real date. I feel so nervous, I think my knees might buckle any second now.” He sighs.  
“Uh oh, can’t have that happening. But that does, I wouldn’t mind carrying.” I grin, as he leans his head on my shoulder.  
“I sure hope you do, that would be really cute.” I laughed, as squeeze his hand tighter.   
God, I wonder if he can hear my heart right now. I really, really want to kiss him right now.  
Slowly, we found our way to the cafe and were let inside, not before we put our gloves on though. Lance ordered a cheeseburger, with fries and a blueberry shake. I ordered the same, but with a strawberry shake.   
“Oh my god! These burgers are the best!” Lance says, with a mouthful of food.   
“Isn’t it? This place is my favorite, I used to come here a lot when I was a kid with my parents and Shiro.” I said smiling.   
“Speak of which, I never heard you talk about your parents before. What are they like?” He asked, gulping down his food.   
“Hmm, my mother has her own company where they teach women, children, and men self-defense, and how to use self-defense weapons to protect themselves from kidnappers, or anything of the sort and stuff like that. She usually working a lot, so I didn’t get to spend a lot of time with her. My father is a photographer and is traveling the world a lot, so it was usually just me and Shiro.”  
“I see, so your father is also a photographer? Is that what inspired Shiro to want to become one also?”   
“Pretty much, yeah,” I said, taking a bite of my burger.   
“So, how were they when both you and Shiro came out as gay?” He asked. I gulped down my food as I said.  
“At first they were really caught off guard and needed time to think about it. But once Shiro introduced Adam to them, they really took a liking to him and became really supportive. They just needed some time to get used to the idea, but after that they’re super sweet and understanding about it.”  
“Aw! That’s amazing! I can’t wait until I get to meet them.” Lance said, smiling ear to ear. “They sound like really cool people.”  
“They really are,” I said. Guilt started to crawl up my spine when I began to think about Lance’s parents. It was really insensitive for me to talk about how great my parents are in front of him.   
“Keith, if you’re thinking about my parents it’s okay. I know if I tell them I’m in a gay relationship, that my father will not accept it. I don’t know about my mother, but I have already thought this through and fully accepted the aftermath. I won’t be able to be with my family if they find out about us, but, if that means I can be with you, I think I’ll get through it.” He said, taking my hand into his. I looked down at my food and said.  
“Lance, I know this is a strange place to ask this, but why do you like me? It’s not like I can offer you a whole lot, I have a short temper, and I am constantly making mistakes. I’m usually grumpy, and I am not sure I can be that great of a boyfriend.”  
“Aw Keith!” Lance says as he gets up to come over to me. He gives me a hug and said. “Why are you even worried about this? You do have a lot to offer, as a friend, and a boyfriend. You are a great listener, you’re very kind and thoughtful. You have the cutest smile and laugh. You’re very handsome, and you’re so talented in your art. I’ve never seen anything more amazing then when you are fully focused and painting something. It’s like the world around you doesn’t even exist. And to be honest, I should be the one worried. Other than being able to do make-up, I don’t have anything like that to offer.”  
“What? No way! You’re incredibly gorgeous, you have such a positive mindset, and you’re so much fun to be around, everybody who meets you feels like they’re already your friend. You’re funny, quick-witted, and the most sincere person I ever met.” Lance blushed and pouted.  
“Hey, I am supposed to be the one complimenting you. You’re the cutest dog owner ever, you have the most calming voice I ever heard, and you have the most heart-piercing eyes ever! Matter of fact, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you because of them!”  
“No way, you’re are by far the loveliest. They stand out so much because of your tan skin, it’s breathtaking.”  
“But you have such a pale complexion with that dark hair and eyes, it really gives off that ‘tall dark and handsome’ vibes. Not to mention how ripped you are!”   
“Well, you have the cutest little waist that fit perfectly into my hands, the softest skin ever, and not to mention you’re fine ass.”  
“Well you have the sexiest flirting face ever. Especially when you’re looking down at me.”  
“Well, you have-”  
A woman then interrupted us and said.  
“Sirs, please, there are children present in this establishment. If you and your lover would like to take this elsewhere, that would be greatly appreciated.” I don’t remember when Lance was sitting on my lap facing me, but I became fully aware of it now. Everybody was looking away from us with bright red faces. A little girl then yelled.  
“I don’t mind at all!” Lance and I took our food to go and left the building with very flustered faces.   
“Oh my god.” Lance began to laugh, as he covered his red face. Even his ears were a dark shade. I laughed with him as we made our way home. “How did that even happen?”   
“I don’t know,” I muttered. My face felt so hot, I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to breathe right. I looked down at him again and asked. “Uhm, do you want to finish this up in my room?” Lance slightly gasped but nodded his head.  
“Yeah, let’s do that.”


End file.
